Kagome I love you'
by Inu's Hanyo
Summary: Kaogme is killed Kikyo is as well..and after all the drama Inuyasha cant stop regreting loosing Kagome. . how will Inuyasha deal... and whats with Inu No Tashio and Hades? plz read and review!.. i need reviews... whaaa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…. Whatever….

'KAGOME… I LOVE YOU….'

BY Inu's hanyo

_**This story is dedicated to the one I love**__** with all my heart**___

_**I love you Erik and I could never live without you. **_

Chapter one: 'Death'

"No! This can't be happening." cried the silver haired hanyo as he held the limp body of his lover. "Dammit Kagome wake up!" he cried again tears starting to find their way out of his golden eyes. Inuyasha held Kagome's body close to his chest whishing with all his might that she was still breathing.

"Now do you see Inuyasha? How week that reincarnation was?" sneered a miko from behind the form of the crouching hanyo.

"Get out of here!" snarled Inuyasha not sparing a glance towards the clay miko.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? That girl was merely a recreation of me… why are you so troubled at her death?" Kikyo asked walking towards Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha pulling Kagome's body back a little to look into her beautiful face. "She is Kagome! Not you! Kagome is nothing like you!" Inuyasha snarled before pulling Kagome close again.

"WAS! Inuyasha she is dead!" the miko yelled stopping a short distance from the hanyo.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" screamed Inuyasha closing his eyes and burying his face in Kagome's midnight black hair.

"Inuyasha.." Kikyo whispered in a soothing voice. "Let her go… she's dead... There is nothing you can do…… leave her."

Inuyasha, his eyes still closed, carefully placed Kagome's body on the ground and stood up. With his back on Kikyo, Inuyasha opened his eyes which were steadily becoming red. "I thought I told you to Shut Up!" Inuyasha's voice was cracked and un-natural. The hanyo slowly turned to face the miko his eyes now blood red with sea-green pupils. Light purple stripes had appeared on his cheeks and his fangs grew to twice their normal size. "Get out of here!" yelled Inuyasha his youki blood taking over his soul. "Or I will kill you."

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo was stunned to see the hanyo's transformation. '_He seems like a full youki… but he's not... he's a half demon__ How can this be?'_Kikyo thought taking a hold of her bow.

Through bloodied eyes Inuyasha saw Kikyo take her bow. "grrrr." His demon self snarled.

Kikyo drew and arrow and notched it into her bow. "Inuyasha don't make me kill you."

"Try me!" Inuyasha hissed taking a fighting stance, his sharp claws ready and his fangs bared.

The miko drew back her bow and pointed it directly Inuyasha's heart.

'_Kill her… kill her'_ a deep voice called from the back of Inuyasha's mind. The voice cried over and over for him to kill the wench that had killed his love. '_Kill her!!!'_ The enraged hanyo took a step towards the miko and watched almost calmly as the arrow she held drawn was released. The arrow sailed straight towards Inuyasha heart, as it had been positioned to. In one swift movement the full youki Inuyasha dogged the arrow and within seconds was right in front of the miko. "How dare you take Kagome from me! Die wench!" Inuyasha cried before plunging his fist deep within the miko's body. "Go to hell!" he yelled ripping the clay body apart from the inside. … "How dare you." He repeated watching the dried mixture of clay and bone pieces fall to the ground. As Inuyasha turned away from the dead priestess a snow white ball of mist like vapor rose from the remains and floated away. … Felling a sense of victory Inuyasha's demon side recoiled itself leaving Inuyasha as a hanyo.

"Kagome…" the silver haired boy whispered picking up the body of his murdered love. "How did this happen?" he went on holding Kagome tight.

-zzzz-

Sorry so short… I will make the next chapter longer.. that is if anyone likes it… please review.. good or bad I want your thoughts.. it gets better I promise.


	2. Dead Inside

(ok if you don't like depressing stories than don't read this.. especially if you can find a way to relate Kagome and Inuyasha to your own life… ///////////// and oh yes I can relate it to my life… lol)

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA so stop freakin asking… grr.

Kagome… I love you…

By, Inu's Hanyo

This story is dedicated to the one love with all my heart

I love you Erik-sempi,

And I could never live without you.

Chapter two 'Dead Inside'

_"Kagome… no" Inuyasha softly cried holding Kagome closely to his chest. "I need you.." He went on starting to rock back and forth, tears leaking from his red and puffy eyes. "Kagome..I love you… and I always have.. I just never got to tell you."_

'It has been over two months since the day Kagome d- died, but even now the pain and horror of that night still replays over and over in my mind. She was the light of my world, …the soul reason I kept living, …she was my life… but she's gone.

Kagome was the person who was always by my side, the person who always seemed to be able to find some happiness in anything. She was everything to me, but I never got to tell her.

Over the two short years I knew Kagome she had done nothing but capture my heart, I knew that I loved her more than anything, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I just couldn't find the words or the way. I guess it's my own fault that I never told her, that I never got to hold… or.. Kiss her. She was the one woman I loved with all my heart, but I was afraid to tell her, afraid that if I got too close to her someone would come and take her away. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and tell her how much I loved her, but the time never came.

I don't know how to go on without her.. If this is what living without Kagome is, than I want nothing to do with it.

Deep in my heart I still can't accept the fact that she is gone. I can still hear her beautiful voice in my ear and her warm touch on my skin, … but it's not real… it's just… a memory.

Never again will she be with me, be by my side, never will I hear her voice say my name…. never again.

To say the least Kagome, I miss you. I miss your voice and your touch. I miss everything about you… you were my very existence and without you I'm lost.

I can't live without you.

You mean the world to me. I can't even come close to describing the way I feel towards you, Kagome. I need you.

Saying all of this means nothing and I know that. I know that she is gone and that she is … out of my reach now, but… i..just… can't deal with this pain.

(Yay.. ok this song is 'slipped away' by Avril Lavigne and I was just listening to it while I was writing so please read and you will get a picture of Inuyasha feelings)

_Na nno na na na na no_

_I miss you, miss you so bad _

_I don't forget you, oh its so sad _

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same ,ohh_

_Na no la na na na no_

_I didn't get around __to kiss__ you goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again I know that I __can't_

_Oh I hope you can hear me__cause I remember it __clearly_

_The day __you__ slipped away_

_Was the day I found it __won't__ be the same_

_Ohh __I've__ had my wake up__ wont you wake up _

_I keep askin__'__ why_

_And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it, it happened you passed bye_

_Now you're gone now you're gone _

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not commin back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same …no_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same ohhh_

_na no na na na no_

_I miss you…_

Inuyasha sat under the goshinboku thinking. He had been sitting in that spot for days now, not eating or talking… just thinking. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all worried about Inuyasha. After the day of Kagome's death the hanyo had taken her body to her home in her era and told her mother what had happened. He returned the same day without Kagome's body.. He was truly all alone now. Through this time Inuyasha had grown distant to everyone.. He wouldn't talk or make eye contact with anyone. He would just sit under the sacred tree and think to himself. Inuyasha had changed, he had died.

(Inuyasha POV)

"Inuyasha" called a soft and sweet voice from within the darkness. Inuyasha lazily sat up and rubbed his slowly opening eyes.

'Where am I?' he wondered to himself as he looked around. Everything in the surrounding area was pitch black. No light was to be seen … it was filled with a dark nothingness.

"Inuyasha." Called the voice again, this time it was louder and it seemed to be closer.

Inuyasha turned around again and again trying desperately to locate the voice. He knew who the voice belonged to and he was determined to find the person he knew must be there.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha almost giving up his search in the darkness. Just then the figure of a girl in her teens appeared out of thin air. She was wearing a white silk kimono with a pink sash tied gently around her torso. She looked beautiful just standing there. "Kagome." Inuyasha repeated, now almost a whisper, on seeing the girl. In one leap Inuyasha was in front of the figure. To his utter horror, however, the figure was not actually there, it was transparent, it was a ghost.

"Inuaysha." The ghost spoke again, as if she had not seen him there.

"Kagome… it's me." Inuyasha said weakly trying to take a hold of her hand with his own, but failed. His outstretched hand slipped right through the glossy figure, touching nothing in its wake. "Kagome." He repeated again putting his hand down by his side, giving in to the fact that she was not really there. "I love you."

At the sound of those three words the figure of Kagome seemed to come to life. She turned her head sideways a little to look at the hanyo standing next to her. "You do?" she asked, her voice faulting at every word. Her lips were dry and cracking and her eyes.. They seemed to not be registering what was right in front of her, they seemed to be looking far off into the distance, …they were dead.

"Yes Kagome… and I always have.." Inuyasha breathed.

"No. you're just saying that because I am dead." Kagome hissed her eyes turning a slight shade of blue as she spoke. (her eyes are normally brown so yeah their changing.) "you wanted nothing to do with me when I was alive.. it was never me you loved.. I never held your heart.. And I never will." Her words had become cold just as her eyes had turned an icy blue.

"NO! Kagome that's not true I love you!" shouted Inuyasha his temper rising. He tried again to touch the girl but to no avail.

"She wins Inuyasha and I give up." Kagome said shortly before turning and starting to walk slowley away.

"Kagome! What do you mean?!" Inuyasha cried as he saw his love turn and start to wither away into the darkness.

"goodbye." Was the last bitter sweet word he head issuing from Kagome's mouth as she disappeared completely into the never-ending darkness.

-x-

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled sitting straight up on the tree branch he had been perched on, beads of sweat rolling down his face. "Kagome..." he repeated in a much softer tone remembering the full extent of his dream. '.. it was never me you loved.. I never held your heart.. And I never will' the words that Kagome had spoken ran through his mind over and over. Every time he would think about the hating words, it felt as if a knife were being stabbed into his delicate heart. Again and again.

(depressing enough???)

(Yeah yeah short I know..and sorry Kenna-san and Haley-chan if I made you upset…. And sorry to some thick people if you think that it was not depressing enough…. I can promise that the next chapter will be worse… mwahahahahahaaaaaa)


	3. I'm So Sorry

Disclamer: I do not own Inuaysha.. or Kagome.. or any of them… so sad…

Ok please.. if you don't like depressing.. Don't read….. And I'm sorry if you don't like the outcome… ….. Um. Please don't cry….. Please...

Kagome… I love you

By,

Inu's Hanyo

This story is dedicated to

The one I love with all my heart..

Erik, I love you.

Chapter 3: 'I'm so sorry'

The clouds were grey and the ground was damp. It had rained all the night before and the land was still recovering. The tree in which Inuyasha was perched was green with new growing life but dead all at the same time. Life seemed to be at a stand still, even the sun decided not to come out from behind the dark clouds.

-x-

"Sango-san I miss Kagome-sama." cried the little kitsune, wrapping his small hands around the woman's green skirt, tugging a bit.

"I know Shippo-kun…" the demon slayer whispered, finally dragging her eyes away from the crest fallen hanyo and taking the kit in her arms. "I miss her too."

-x-

'How long has it been? A month, a year? It doesn't matter, Not without her.

How did I become so dependent on her smiling face without even knowing? I took it for granted, her being here... With me. I asked so much of her, but gave her nothing but pain. Looking back, I knew she was in pain. I knew that every time I went to Kikyo, kagome was hurting. I knew I was not worth it, her pain or her tears, but I still did it. I hurt her. No apologizing, no forgiveness, nothing. I don't deserve forgiveness anyway.

I made her life horrible. I changed her very fate. If she had not come here.. and not met me.. she wouldn't have died so young. … I killed her. I asked her to stay here.. I didn't want her to leave out of my own selfishness.

She might have been happy, without me as a burden. All I brought was trouble to her, and I even let her die. Without me she might have found happiness and true love… I gave her nothing. With all I did to her I wouldn't blame her if she hated me now, even in death.

She was so pure, so kind… and I ignored her. I didn't even realize how attached I was becoming to her.. till it was too late. She was always there for me. When I was wounded, he would tend to me, and when I was lonely.. she was always there to talk to me… she always loved me. I know that now, but it's too late.. too late to hear those words coming from her mouth. She will never know just how much I love her… and I will.. never hear those three blissful words.. Because she's dead.

She gave up so much for me.. and for what? So I could leave her for Kikyo?.. so she could be murdered by me former love?...

How could I do that to her.. its my fault that she I gone.. I caused all this pain for the others… I was selfish and I caused Kagome to be killed.. if I had just told her how I felt. If I had just .. taken her in my arms and told her.. she.. would still be here now… to love me.. for who I am…

--------h------------h-------------h---------

"Ha! So here we are… together again… this is irony is it not?" snickered a pale woman with hip length black hair and a bleach white gown on.

"yes, it is ironic. To be here in this odd place with you, Kikyo." A calm voice echoed through the white mist.

Kikyo cackled, her normally calm and collected face outlined now with anger and pure resentment. "So where are we, girl?"

"I dont know Kikyo." Replied the second women her brown eyes glazed over and her face indifferent.

"Oh why are you being so bitchy you little whore?" Kikyo asked, a smug expression painting her hideous face.

"you happened Kikyo. You killed me.. Don't you remember you pitiful jealous rage?" the woman replied calmly, not even looking at the thrice dead miko.

"So.. you hold a grudge against me for killing you.. now Kagome that is not priestess worthy you know." Kikyo snarled.

"Yes Kikyo. I am not a miko… I am dead.. and you are not worthy of calling yourself a priestess either, Kikyo." Kagome said in a dead like monotone.

"What?!" Kikyo yelled in Kagome's face. Kagome, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice, let alone look at Kikyo. "Why won't you look at me you bitch?!"

At this Kagome slowly turned her head slightly to look sideways at Kikyo. "I hate you." She whispered glaring daggers at the woman in front of her.

Kikyo smiled an evil smile. "oh why Kagome? Because Inuyasha ? Because he loved me and not you?" Kikyo taunted her top lip curled and her eyes narrowed.

Kagome stopped glaring at Kikyo and returned her head foreword again, her eyes glazing over. "No." she said shortly, but not in her calm collected voice anymore.

"Oh so it's not that is it? .. well that's good. .. so I have no problem in saying this .. and neither do you." Kikyo smiled and stepped closer to Kagome. By putting her lips close to Kagome's ear, she whispered a few words that only Kagome could hear…

Kagome's eyes widened and tears started to collect. "..no.." she whispered.

"YES" Kikyo snickered stepping away from the wilting Kagome.

Kagome fell to her knees, letting her shimmering tears slip from the sides of her eyes. Holding her head in her hands she started to rock back in forth on her heels. "Inuyasha.." she whispered weekly through tears.

-----f—f—

Inuyasha bolted up, he had that dream again. The one with Kikyo and Kagome. That dream had been haunting him for the past couple nights. Try as he might he could not figure out what it meant. He couldn't hear what brought Kagome to tears,. And it was killing him.

"Damn." He whispered to himself whipping the stray tears from his waking eyes. 'it's always that dream. What does it mean? Is Kagome still in pain? Am I still causing her pain,, even thought she has died?.. What did Kikyo tell her?... damn my head hurts' Inuyasha thought leaning his head back against the tree he had been sleeping in.

-bbbbb---------

"I'm so sorry." said a middle aged woman with long brown hair.

"Yes… thank you for coming." An older woman with short black hair replied.

"im sorry.. but you said that you do not have her remains.. why?" the lady asked looking down at her pink dress.

"Well.. um..-"

"We burned them." A young boy filled in, entering the conversation.

"Oh you had her cremated.." the woman said looking at the boy.

"Oh .. yes we did." The mother of the boy lied.

"Well good bye Mrs. Higurashi, it was nice to see you again. Even if it was on bad terms." The lady in the pink dress said kissing Mrs. Higurashi on the cheek before leaving.

"good bye Hanna-san."

.. "Mom, what are we going to tell everyone else that asks?" the boy asked his mother.

"We will tell them that we cremated her Sota.. and nothing else."

------mmmmmmmm-----

"I miss Kagome-sama." sighed a young girl with long straight black hair and brown eyes.

"Rin." The great dog demon said. "you really liked her. Did you not?" he finished in a softer tone.

"yes Sesshomaru-sama. She was always so kind and fun to play with." The girl said looking at the ground, her hands in her lap.

'yes. She was kind to Rin, but I wonder why Inuyasha did not come to me to bring her back. Was he so absorbed in his own loss that he forgot about the Tensaiga?' Sesshomaru thought to himself looking down at the sad child.

"JAKEN. Stay with Rin." The Inu Youki ordered.

"Yes me lord." Jaken, the small toad like demon replied.

"Where are you going me lord?" asked Rin lifting her head to looking into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Inuyasha."

--------------ololllo---------

'YOU'RE PATHETIC.' A deep voice taunted from within Inuyasha's mind.

'What?!'

'YOU'RE PA-THE-TIC.' It repeated slower.

'I know I got that part!.. I meant why are you calling me pathetic?' Inuyasha asked his temper rising.

'OH COME ON. YOU HAD TWO BEAUTIFUL WOMEN, BOTH FAWNING OVER YOU AND YOU LOST BOTH OF THEM.. PATHETIC'

"- - -" Inuyasha was silent so the voice continued.

"WOW THAT'S IRONIC ISINT IT. YOU THOUGHT THAT KIKYO WAS BETTER, THAT SHE WAS PURE CAUGH CAUGH BUT IN THE END SHE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED INNOCENT KAGOME… IRONIC-'

"SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha cut in, accidentally yelling out loud.

"Inuyasha."

"WHAT?!" the hanyo snapped turning his head to the sound of the voice.

"Why so snappy Inuyasha?"

"Shut up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"Are you missing something?,, or someone?" Sesshomaru asked in a dead like monotone.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Inuyasha yelled readying his claws and baring his fangs, his demon blood rising.

"Don't take your-" But Sesshomaru stopped. "What is it Inuyasha?" the demon asked watching Inuyasha put down his claws and looking disgusted with himself.

"Those are the exact words I said to Kikyo.. before I killed her." Inuyasha said in a low tone.

"Kikyo.. the priestess?" asked Sesshomaru coldly.

"Yes"

"I thought you loved her Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha paused before hanging his head. "I thought I did too… but then she betrayed me.. and killed Kagome." The hanyo said looking away slightly.

"So now they're both dead?"

"Yes."

"Pathetic."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha snapped, turning his head back to Sesshomaru. 'that's what that damn voice said.'

"your pathetic Inuyasha cant you protect one person in your sad existence? You had two women and you killed them both." Sesshomaru growled glaring daggers at his little brother.

"I know."

"And-.." Sesshomaru stopped; he had not expected that answer.

"I know it my fault that they're both dead. It's my fault, I can't even protect the ones I love."

"the ones you love?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha was silent. "You loved her? .. that miko Kagome."

"YES."Inuyasha whispered mainly to himself.

"BAKA!" Sesshomaru growled. (baka stupid/idiot)

"NANI?!" the hurt hanyo asked raising his head like a puppy. (naniwhat)

"Loving a human is nothing but trouble.. Our father loved a pathetic human and see where it got him. He died for her. He gave up supreme power for a week human and a pathetic hanyo. You are worthless." The Inu Youki finished.

"Shut up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled. "I know what your saying is true, but I don't need to hear it from you!" Inuyasha almost yelled at full volume drawing the Tetsusiga and pointing it at Sesshomaru.

"now now Inuyasha, Do not bare your fangs at me. It is not my fault that you have lost them."

"Get away!"

---------lllllllll------------

"Ma ma… tell me.. why do we not have Kagome's body?.. I mean.. I know that Inuyasha brought her back and told us what had happened… but she disappeared." Sota asked, tearing up halfway.

"I don't know Sota." His mother replied looking down at the boy through teary eyes.

"Ma ma."

"Yes?"

"I miss Kagome."

"As do I Sota." Mrs Higurashi whispered, kneeling down and hugging the little boy closely, letting her tears run free. "As do I."

-p-

"This is against the rules. You know that right?" a deep voice whispered maliciously.

"I know, but I have to try." A tall youki said. He was handsome, with long flowing silver hair that was pulled into a high pony tail and deep saffron eyes that seemed to look past everything and see only glory. He wore a long white and blue kimono with silver armor that went well with the dark purple stripes on his cheeks.

"Why are you so determined to do this?" the cold voice spoke again.

"he is my son, and her his love. They are meant to be together, I just know it." The demon lord said.

"And the other woman. Why is she there?" the voice asked from within the surrounding darkness.

"That is none of your concern Hades. You gave me permission to do what I like here. Do you not remember?" the inu youki said in a calm voice turning his head to the left and looking straight into the darkness.

"Hai, I remember." A man said coldly stepping from the shadows. This man had long black hair that curled a bit. His eyes were a blood shot red color and his face was expressionless. He wore a black kimono with a single red stripe down the complete left side.

-----------END------------

Ok ok sorry it took me so long.. don't worry there is much more to come. Im not one of those writers that start a story and never finnish.. I will finnish it.. I just have so much school crap… gommen.. so much stuff…… lol…. And.. well sorry it was not as depressing as the others.. I guess my friends want a happy ending.. yeah right,, lol… ok well see you next time!! Ja ne!

Please review!!! I need reviews!!! Lol.


	4. A Beautiful Loss

Disclamer… arg.

Inu's Hanyo: ok heres the deal.. I love Inuyasha.. and lord sexy caugh I mean Sesshomaru. Lol. But./.. tear sadly I do not own them, that's for Rumiko Takahashi.. break down crying

BTW.. this gets sad… yeah.. I wrote it.. and cried when I read it to myself.. so yeah.. I warned u.

Chapter 4

'A beautiful loss'

By,

Inu's Hanyo

"Inuyasha…" the sweet voice carried slowly through the thicket of dark green trees. "Inuyasha..." it called again, as sweet as ever.

The hanyo's white puppy ears twitched as though they had been disturbed by a cool breeze, not by a sound.

"Inuyasha…" came the voice once more, it was louder this time and becoming clearer.

"hmmmm." mumbled the hanyo in his sleep, not opening his eyes and not gaining full conciseness. (sp)

"Inu-yasha.-" this time the voice was more distressed and seeming almost scared.

"Kag-ome.." Inuyasha mumbled, still sleeping.

"Inuyasha… .. help me." The voice rang clearer and louder than ever before in his ears. It was a woman's voice and the woman was scared.

"Kagome!" the hanyo yelled. His eyes were wide open and he was running through a cloud like white mist. "Kagome! Where are you?!" he yelled hoarsely stopping to look around. His red kimono felt heavy and his body was tired.

"Inu-yasha" a new voice called. This voice was strong, deep and belonging to a great Youki. "You must stop searching for your love through your memory".

"What?" Inuyasha asked blankly looking around.

"She died Inuyasha, and you will not find her here" the man said, still hiding himself from the hanyo.

"How do you know that? Who are you?" Inuyasha bluntly asked getting frustrated with the voice.

"Who I am is not important now. You assumed right, Kagome is still suffering. Her body has died but her soul still continues to long. She has been released from the binds of this world yet she still has the heart of the same woman you knew. But remember Inuyasha she has died and because of it her spirit has let go of her humanly virtues." The voice spoke in a soft tone as it was trying to explain. Inuyasha stayed silent, not out of fear but because he was deep in thought. He knew the voice was right, he believed every word. It all made sense. Kagome died but her soul still remained in the land of the dead.

"How do I get to her?" The hanyo demanded out of the blue.

The demon god was taken aback by this. 'So quick to run to her side, but it wont be that easy.' "You cannot." the male voice said calmly.

"What?! Then why the hell tell me all this crap if there's nothing I can do?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You want to do something for the lady?"

"Duh!" Inuyasha almost screamed out of frustration.

"Do you ?"

"Yes" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"… Do you love her?"

Inuyasha was silent for a long time, thinking over his answer to the question he has been asked over a thousand times.

"with every ounce of my blood, demon, human, and hanyo. More than any and every star in the cloudless night sky, I love her. She holds the key to my bleeding heart, and only she can mend the puncture wounds brought on by countless others. She is the one I love, the one I breathe for, the one I would give everything to just to see her smile…. And feel her kiss.. I would give it all. I love her so much."

Everything went silent, the surrounding darkness which loomed with a sense of foreboding, seemed to lighten.

Suddenly a flame appeared out of nowhere. It shone, a lonely red and orange light, perched atop a candle in the center of the darkness. The candle fluttered as if there was a soft breeze kissing its sides, but there was none to be felt. The flame continued to dace, letting off only a sliver of light.

The twenty year old half demon watched the candle with amazement. His pure golden eyes mirrored the flickering image of the lone candle. He studied every movement, letting the light warm him from the inside out.

The illuminating and lonely little flame reminded Inuyasha of something, or someone. As Inuyasha thought of the one woman in the world that he had ever truly loved, he could feel his eyes start to sting as tears began to form. She was indeed beautiful, like this candle, she was elegant and fragile, like the little orange flame before him, but she was also strong, fearless and headstrong, just like what this harmless candle could become if it was allowed to live…

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered sadly to himself as he closed his eyes. A single shimmering tear escaped the hanyo's closed eyes.

With Inuyasha's eyes closed the little flame began to dance ever more wildly. It curved and bent, flickered and shimmered. Then just as quick as it had ignited it went out. Again, Inuyasha was left to be surrounded in complete darkness.

"I love her.. I love her.. please… I need her. ." Inuyasha repeated over and over to himself, his eyes still closed tight and his body shaking.

Inuyasha felt the slight warmth of the candle disappear and opened his eyes. The molten eyes of the hanyo darkened ever so slightly as he realized his senses had been correct, he was again engulfed in complete emptiness. Inuyasha fell to his knees, felling as if all hope had been lost.

"Dammit." he whispered in a sad pathetic tone. Another salty tear seeped out of the hanyo's golden eyes and slipped down his pale cheek, landing with a drip on the hard cold ground.

"Please… give me my Kagome back…"

A flicker, another, and another. Soon many flickering flames sparked, filling the darkness with a low golden light. Spark, spark, spark. The air was warm now, with lit flames dancing all around. Inuyasha opened his eyes, gazing halfheartedly at the ground.

"Why me?... I've asked that question for over four years now,.. and I still haven't gotten an answer. …. He doesn't care for me…. he doesn't love me, …I. have no place in his heart,….. why cant I accept that?"

Her voice was cold, she was crying. Inuyasha could hear her voice, her cracking voice. His tired heart skipped a beat as he looked up to see an angel. No, not an angel, better. Kagome was crouched on her knees, in a pale white dress sobbing into her hands.

'kagome?' the hanyo thought as he stood from his knees, whipping the tears from his face. He watched her dumbfounded as she continued to talk to herself.

"I stayed with him.. for so long.. and for what?.. I love him.. but its unrequited. Why would he love me, im just a replica.. just a copy.. why would he want me?"

Her words hit him hard, it was like his heart was being ripped out. The woman he loved, sitting there, crying and telling herself these awful things. He took a step towards her, than another. She didn't seem to notice any movement so he continued, right until he was towering over her.

Even in tears she was beautiful, with her long black hair sticking to her wet face and the clothes she was in. a white gown, more beautiful than a wedding dress clung to her figure like it was ment to be there from the start.

"kagome." He whispered ever so softly.

"..Inu-yasha." Her voice cracked before she finished his name, her face still in her hands.

He bent down to her level, and took her wrist. She shuddered at his touch, but didn't look up. Slowly and tenderly he moved her hand from her face and took a hold of her chin with his other hand.

"Kagome.. please don't say that."

"say what?" Inuyasha was surprised to hear her respond. Last time he had seen her in his dreams she had acted like he wasn't there at all. But was this still his dreams.

"..say that I don't love you." the hanyo whispered.

"but its true.." Kagome sobbed, trying to pull her face out of her loves grasp.

"no, its not."

"..What?." her wet eyes opened. For the first time in a long time. Her deep brown-blue eyes looked shocked as she searched for his eyes.

To her he wasn't there, she couldn't see him, she could only hear his voice and feel his touch. It was like velvet was touching her arms and chin, it was like the wind, so soft and elegant, was itself speaking to her.

He looked at her face, her fragile face. Her eyes searching for something in the darkness. 'can she not see me?'

"kagome.. can you see me?" he just had to ask. Slowly she shook her head, her midnight hair flowing with the movement.

Inuyasha sighed but went on. "kagome.. please believe me."

Again the wind like song spoke to her. Its words loving and pleading. "Believe you?" her hand was still in his, she could feel his warmth on her skin. As if he was there. But she could see nothing; it was as if her eyes had shut down.

"…Kagome…I love you…"

-x-x-x-

What an ending!!! Well for the chapter hugh.. lol… my goodness that took forever to write.. im soooo sorry…. Damn.. omg.. I read it to myself outloud.. and I ended up crying… yeah.. I wrote it and still ended up crying… how pathetic.. … well I hope u liked. It… im so gonna try to have the next chapter up asap. In fact ill start it right now… the power is out at my house.. so no tv. Lol. So ill have plenty of time to work/// as long as my laptop doesn't run outa battery… XD

Well ja ne.. please please review.. I need some serious feed back… and again.. im so sorry it took me so long. School is killing me.


End file.
